una nueva guerra
by Tutuli80
Summary: Poseidón y Atena se enfrentan de nuevo pero esta vez las cosas seran diferentes.
1. Chapter 1

UNA NUEVA GUERRA.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masami Kurumada y la Toei inc.

Dedico este finc a mi hija hija Saori ( si así le puse) de hecho es idea de ella este fin yo solo ayude a darle un poco de forma.

Cierre de año fiscal del año, o sea Diciembre se tiene que poner las finanzas al día pues a partir de enero hay que hacerle frente al peor enemigo que Dios o mortal pueda enfrentar… secretaria de hacienda = pago de impuesto.

Es lunes catorce de diciembre, Saori estaba en so despacho con calculadora en mano junto con su equipo de contadores para sacar el pago de impuestos ya que ella tiene que pagar doble, en Japón por los negocios de la familia Kido y en Grecia por si santuario, no se salvo aunque la unesco lo declaro patrimonio de la humanidad, pues tiene 188 empleados , 88 caballeros y el resto entre servidumbre, jardieros, etc,etc,, enfocaba su mirada una y otra vez, respiro hondo,profundo.

_SHION! ¿donde estas?.- grito la princesa.

_llamo usted .

_ya viste los números Shion.

_es pregunta o afirmación mi lady.

_ambas, ambas, son muchos los impuestos, tendremos que hacer unos recortes.

_¿ Más?

_a que te refieres Shion.

_mi señora, nos paga muy poco, no nos alcanza muy bien , así que todos mi hijos tienen empleo a parte de este

_en serio Shion .mmm .. a ver señor Giorgio, me puede decir los gastos de mis caballeros, de los 88.- el sr. Le paso una hoja, Saori observo detenidamente, suspiro.-es verdad son mínimos los gatos que me han generados "tus hijos" dime en que trabajan .

_Mis niñas June, Giste, Marin , Shaina y Misty son modelos en Atenas y Milan. Vera los bronceados son menores de edad, van a la escuela y trabjan medio tiempo., Seiya , en unMcdonal., Hyoga en a nevería la Michoacana., Shiryu da clases de Yoga., Ikki en los pollos bachocos , es el rosticero., Shun es niñero., Jabu en VideoMax., Ichi es cajero en Ley., Ban en el zoológico., Nachi en cinepolis ( proyectas las películas).,Geki en un gym y Kiki es paqueterito en Carrefur.

_¿¡ como que Kiki trabaja?! ¿Qué dice el sindicato? ¿ la OIT? – dijo asustada.

Shion con una gran gota de sudor en la frente y con cara de no se que le pasa a esta vieja loca…

_ solo trabaja dos horas, a mas tardar a las 6 pm el tiene q estar con Mu.

_UFFF menos mal. Shion , necesitamos más ingresos dime y los demás en que trabajan, solo me has dicho de los bronceados.

_ como le dije cuatro de los plateados son modelos, Dio abrió un restaurante de comida mexicana y ahí trabajan la mitad de los plateados ya que la otra mitad trabajan con Orfeo en un canta bar que es de Orfeo ese funciona de martes a domingos, de 8pm a 2 am descansan los lunes .

_que bien -aplaudiendo- ¿ y mis doraditos? Jejejej doraditos :P …

_mmm… Afrodita, Milo, Aioria, Saga y Kanon son modelos en Paris- Londres. New york…

_¿¡ QUEEE?!

_permitame-conto con los dedos- Mu,Shaka , Aioros y camus tiene una consultoria son abogados., Aldebaran da clases de zamba, lambada, Shura y Angelo esos no me han dicho peroles va muy bien * seguro no ha de ser nada legal en lo que están metidos esos dos, los tendré que espiar*, Dohoko conmigo en el santuario, pues me ayuda a lidiar a mis "hijos" por cierto mi señora.

_Dime Shion.

_el 24 de diciembre es la cena navideña Julián Solo ya confirmo su asistencia junto con sus marines, Hilda de Polaris también confirmaron e igual traerá a su adioses guerreros.

_TATSUMIIIII!.

_digame señora,

_ho! Aquí estas, bien , prepara todo para las fiestas decembrinas ,que te ayude Hyoga y Dio.

_si me señora.

Así en una semana se organizo el papeleo correspondiente para el pago de impuestos tanto de Japón como de Grecia, se organizo la fiesta navideña , Dio se lucio preparando, tamales, champurrado, ponche, buñuelos , preparo el clásico menudo, también pozole sin olvidar el pavo , hasta hizo tres piñatas de siete picos, con la ayuda de Hyoga y Dio se organizo la posada, entre todos los invitados , se pidio posada*, también montaron una pastorela donde Marin hizo a la virgen Maria, Aioros a san Jose, Saga interpreto magistralmente al chamuco, Aldebran, shura Y Camus a Melchor, Gaspar Y Baltasar los reyes magos, Julián, Hilda y compañía disfrutaron de todo el folklor , se sirvió la cena y todo quedo demasiado serio.

_po´s quien se murió- pregunto Milo-

_shsss, nadie zopenco estamos cenando por eso la seriedad.

_haa! Pos hay que poner ambiente, ahí vengo. Mi señora- se acerco a saori- podemos poner música.

_si , claro Milo pero después de los regalos… buenas noches a todos y gracias por venir, en estos momentos hare entrega de los regalos- Atenea entrego los regalos,le hizo señas a Milo de poder poner música, este saco su minicomponente, una usb selecciono varias canciones movidas, movieron las mesa y se hizo le baile-

_Sobrina que mal bailan tus cabaleros –dijo burlón Poseidón.

_pues tus marines no lo hacen muy bien que digamos- expreso Hilda-

_¡ JA! Pues mejor que tus guerreros si.

Saori y Hilda observaron el cuadro y con vergüenza vieron que Julián tenia razón sin embargo no se iba a dejar amedrentar.

_tio no seas presumido, mis dorados son excelentes bailarines, solo que no quieren avergonzar a tus marines.

_ja,ja, si como no-dijo en tono sarcástico- no digas tonterías sobrina.

_no son tonterías, es más que apuestas,

_¿como?

_si, tío dime que apuestas a que mis dorados les gana a bailar a tus marines.

_lo dices en serio-dijo extrañado-

A Hilda le sale una gran gota de sudor, observa a ambas deidades sin emitir sonido alguno.

_muy enserio tio.

_que te parece dos millones de euros.- dijo con malicia-

Saori medito porunos momentos y en eso..

_¡TATSUMI!

_mande mi señora.

_¿cuando es la fecha limite para el pago de impuestos?

_mmm…mmm…-revisa la agenda- el 30 de marzo mi señora.

_perfecto! Entonces acepto querido tío.

_Hilda nos haces los honores.

_si señor, Saori pasemos a tu despacha para redactar el documento y me den los cheques ….bien el documento queda asi: siendo 25 de dicembre del 2013 a las 2 am, queda por escrito que se realizara una competencia de baile entre los dorados de Atena y los Marines de Poseidón teniendo como apuesta dos millones de euros. El concurso constara de baile de salón ( tango y danzón ) lambada, ballet y música disco tal concurso se llevar a cabo del 15 al 20 de febrero del 2014, ¿estan de acuerdo?

_si –dijeron ambas deidades-

_firmen aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí, como testigos Shion , Alberchi , Sorrentos , NOTA: yo Hilda de Polaris, Sigfrid, Hagen y Alberich seremos los jueces de dicho concurso.

26 de DICIEMBRE DEL 2013 5 AM. En patriarca, enciende el altavoz del santuario ubicado en su oficina, inhala aire hondo profundo, infla su pecho y con toda la delicadeza del mundo dice a todo pulmón

_ ¡ARRIBA GALLINERO!

Así desde Aries a Picisis los caballeros caen de sus camas…

_ y este que se cree? La andropausia le esta dando con tubo _dijo un despeinado libra vestido de pantalonera gris, camiseta negra pantuflas de mikie mause.

_buaaaa…muaaaa, no voy, no voy y no voy –dijo Escorpio, se giro, se hizo bolita y se cubrió hasta la cabeza para volver a quedarse dormido-

Todos mas dormidos que despiertos estaban de pie frente al papi de todos, algunos iba babeando aun, Afrodita lleva puesto una pijama color miel pachoncita, una mascarilla de aguacate, tubos en la cabeza ( tipo doña florinda)

_ espero que sea algo importante como para despertarme de esa manera –dijo molesto Afrodita-

_mmm¿ quien falta?

_Milo – dijo MM aun babeando con una bata color verde bandera que llegaba hasta los tobillos dejando solo al descubierto una pantuflas amarillas.

_Camus, hijo ve por tu hermano por favor- pidió shion-

_ Brrrr. Brrr, brrrr que frioooo brrrr, pero si tengo las ventanas cerradas, chimenea encendida, dos cobijas, mi mameluco de tribilin (gufy) mmm… solo conozco a alguien capaz de hacerme sentir ese frio y ese es…

_el hermoso, precioso, agraciado, guapo, varonil, fuerte, valeroso, sencillito y carismático…

_Camus de Acuario ¿que quieres? – Se enrollo más en las cobijas-

_mira mi rey, papi nos mando llamar y como tu no llegaste, me mando por ti.

_es muy temprano-se destapo la cabeza e hizo pucheros en eso se fijo en su amigo del alma- pero…¿Qué traes puesto? Pareces pollo.

_es mi pijama.

_en serio cubito, pareces pollo, pantuflas amarillas, calceta amarilla hasta la rodilla, short blancos, playera blanca y gorro amarillo…

_no critiques y mueve esas carnes mi rey , papi nos espera.- así lo jalo de su cama y arrastras lo llevo al salón principal-

Cuando llegaron todos voltearon a ver a los recién llegados , siendo MM el primero en soltar la carcajada.

_ja,ja,ja,ja! Tu pijama es un mameluco de tribilin jajajajaja.

Milo se avergonzó un poco entonces Afrodita le dio un empujón tan fuerte a MM que hizo que la bata verde bandera de Ángelo cayera al piso dejando en descubierto su pijama compuesta de unas mallas azul cielo, una camiseta blanca con rosa la cual tiene una moño rosa pintado en el pecho y con una leyenda en la espalda que dice : "i love sailor moon" , sin contar con sus pantuflas de Bob esponja, al ver ese pijama todos los presentes se soltaron a reír a carcajada batiente, incluyendo al papi .

_de que se ríen? –dijo enojado MM-

_pues mírate al espejo, tú te burlas de la pijama de milo y la tuya es peor … ¿sailor moon? ¿en serio?-dijo Shura vestido de pijama de seda negra-

_bueno, bueno ya mis niños, no estamos aquí para criticar las pijamas de los otros.

_para que nos mando llamar tan temprano-pregunto el santo de la virgen , que vestía una pijama de pingüino-

_si, continuando, por favor mis niños tomen asiento, Milo ve y prepara café por favor. Es serio lo que les tengo que informar.

_hable de una vez por favor , tenemos sueño, andamos cansados- dijo aioros vestido de angelito-

_sin más preámbulos, se avecina una nueva guerra.

Ahí todos despertaron de un salto, milo que venia oca los café tiro la charola al piso y se quemo su pie derecho. Se empezó a ir un murmullo en todo el salón, esto molesto un poco al patriarca, Milo se regreso ala conia por mas café .

_contra quien esta vez-pregunto aldebaran vestido de borrego-

_Poseión.

_otra vez-en coro los doce niños-

_si mis niños, otra vez, es por eso que los mande llamar ,pues el 15 de febrero empieza los duelos

_¿ duelos? Explícate por favor colega .

_si dohoko, veras, nuestra amada princesa aposto con Poseidón a que nosotros lo derrotábamos una vez más.

_ eso no cabe lo menor duda.-levanto cerrado el puño MM- en donde sea los venceremos.

_asi es , cuando quieran les demostramos a eso peces como se pelea .

_calma Shura, esta vez no hay necesidad de pelear, al menos no así.

_díganos patriarca , se puede saber que aposto la señorita.

_dos millones de euros.

_nada más…y que tenemos que hacer.-pregunto saga vestido con una pijama de el hombre araña-

_si dinos, digo no nos llamaste tan temprano solo para decirnos eso.

_tienes razón Aioria… es un concurso de baile, esta consta de cuatro categorías, baile de salón (tango y danzón) , lambada, ballet y música disco –Shion tenia los ojos cerrados , estaba dando un sorbo a su café cuando abrió los ojos escupió lejos el café , pues vio que todos los doraditos pusieron pies en polvorosa, a acepción de Tauro que aplaudía feliz y contento .

_pero que cabrones estos hijo des su m…..! huyeron

Aldebaron vio el enojo de su padre trago saliva y se escondió debajo de las mesas, volvió a si oficina encendió el altavoz, puso máximo volumen, tomo aire…

_Mu, Saga, Ángelo, Aioria ,Shaka, Dohko ,Milo, Aioros, Shura, Camus y Afrodita muevan sus traseros en este instante y tráiganlo ante mi ( esto despertó al resto del santuario)inmediatamente o si no verán lo que es bueno – por unos instantes no tuvo respuesta alguna-Mu voy a ir por ti a Jamir, Saga voy a usar a kanon en tu contra ni en la otra dimensión te esconderás, Ángelo sentirás que Yomutsu es una isla paradisiaca cuando acabe contigo, a los demás no me hagan bajar por ustedes por que ni DIOS PADRE los va a salvar de mi ira, así que …UNO….DOS… Y NO ME HAGAN DECIR TRE…¡ zuaa! Aparecieron los once restantes- asi me gusta que me tengan miedo, perdón que me hagan caso .-dijo triunfal-

Continuara…..


	2. Chapter 2

Y así nos vamos al templo de Poseidón ese mismo día.

Se escucha en todo el santuario submarino la alarma de incendio , rápidamente, sirenas, tritones, marinas y demás aparecieron antes un majestuoso Poseidón, se veía imponente con su armadura puesta se paro enfrente de la explanada para que todos lo vieran , carraspeo la garganta.

_queridos hijos míos… lamento despertaros tan temprano, se que muchos e ustedes estaban felizmente durmiendo , pero bueno….vamos a pelear contra Atena.

_¿ otra vez? –se hoyo el coro de su pueblo-¿ como que otra vez?. Mis generales marinos , vengan a mi oficina los demás ….chuscales, chuscales!.- oficina de Julián- bien tomen asiento, miren! Llego Kanon, Kanon , creí que no vendrías, siéntalo ahí, déjalo caer.

_si señor, gracias.

_señor ¿contra quien pelear?

_mi sobrina Saori.

_¿ que? ¿ por que?.

_calma querido Kanon, lo que pasa es que mi sobrina y yo apostamos dos millones de euros-¡que!. Cálmense chicos, tan solo son dos millones de euros. Obviamente no quiero perder de nuevo contra ella ni que ustedes me dejen en vergüenza por dios! Quiero ganar este concurso de baile

_¿ que? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

_hayy! Ustedes que caras!, relajen el cuerpo, se ven muy estresados , a ver, a ver, inhalen , exhalen, huelan a flor, apaguen la velita, huelan la flor, apaguen la velita, una vez más! ¡ eso! Muy bien! Sorrento apuntales estrellitas marineras a todos .

_bueno señor, si todos bailan como Milo si les ganamos.

_siii! – gritaron todos-

_asi me gusta, que se vea ese anima, actitud positiva. Son 4 categorias, baile de salón ( tango y danzon) ballet, música disco y estilo libre, creo ya no recuerdo pero esos son.

_señor , para el ballet ocupamos a Tetis.

_no Eo, solo usteds 7 y nada más.

_pero Tetis es marina también.

_un momento ¡ Sorrento! Tráeme el teléfono.

_señor lo tiene en frente de usted.

_hay si! Nolo había visto yes el blanco jejej..línea directa con la sobrina….-¿ bueno? ¿ quien habla? Hola Shion! Me puedes pasar a mi sobrina por favor, no, no me importa que este en el spa-asi el emperador se enfrasco en la platica con Shion y Saori.

_en que estaría pensando don Pose al aceptar la apuesta.

_más respeto por favor Isaac, con repecto a tu pregunta no lo se.

_relajate Sorrento . por cierto tenemos un problema.

_¿ cual kanon?

_yo no se bailar, siempre e tenido dos pies izquierdos, mis talentos son otros.

_lo sabemos _dijo Bian-estfar,metir,manipular, traisionar ¿Qué? ¿por queme vea así? Es verdad! No cualquiera engaña aun dios y vive para contarlo y de pasada lo integra a su ejército.-Kanon le da un coscorrón el la cabeza a Bian-

_cállate zopenco! De hecho pertenezco a las dos órdenes de ejercito, a menos que se le ocurra al tonto de Saga morir yo estaré aquí con ustedes y si el se muere seré siguiente géminis -dijo orgulloso-

_dejen de discutir mis sardinas enlatadas, ya hable con mi sobrina y la respuesta es NO. No dejaremos quelas mujeres compitan el trato fue entra los hombre y así será. ¡Sorrento! Ven acércate…¿ quien lo quere? ¿Quién? ¿Quién?-le hace cariño en la oreja derecha? , que bonito ,que bonito asi,asi quien quiere a este perrito.

_señor!.

_haaa me deje llevar…ok, tu serás la mujer pa todos los bailes .

_¡quee! ¿ por que yo?

_eres el mas hermoso de todos y enfatizo en hermoso, mírate pareces chica- risa de todos sus compañeros-asi que a ensayar mis esclavos!-risa malvada. Suena uno de todos los teléfonos de la oficina-

_ejem, señor le llaman-dijo Sorrento con cara de miedo-

_quien?

_es el teléfono rosa fiucha.

_el?-se choca la palma de la mano en la frente-hay no, a ver dame el cel; no me gusta que me llame tan temprano . ¡ hola hermano! ¿ como estas? ¿ que dice el inframundo? NOOO! ¿ esta muerto? Jejejeje. Ya pues cierro la boca- tapa la bocina para que no lo escuche su hermano mayor-saben chicos, tengo que respetar las canas pintadas de Hades, el es el mayor- a ver hermano te escucho, ¡ ya te llego la noticia! ¿ no me digas? ¿ no me digas? ¿ no mendigas? Ok , aquí te espero, bye, pero por favor , no tomes el cuerpo de Shun ya sabes como se pone Ikki y Saori. Besitos .

_¿que le dijo? – pregustaron los 7 generales marinos.

_pues… no me dijo.

A las dos horas llega Shun acompañado de Pandora y Radamanthys.

_Hermano!...¿ que te dije? .

_que no tomara el cuerpo de Shun.

_¿ Y?...

_Apolo aun no termina de curar mi cuerpo así que se ni modo Shun será mi cuerpo por mientras.

_bueno ya ni modo. Pasa, pasa, ven acompáñame al jardín que hace falta "sol" estas muy pálido ¡ve nomas! Hasta pareces muerto- se forzó mucho para no reírse mientras Hades lo fulmina con la mirada.

_explícame de tu duelo con mi sobrina

_es una competencia de baile. Te ofrezco algo de beber ¿? Agua, soda, agua de sabor, un levanta muertos¿?

_¿ y que apostaron? Agua por favor.

_dos millones de euros.

_que desperdicio, que decepcion!

_pos cada quien.

Se pusieron a descurtir ambas deidades cuando de repente un rayo cae entre los dos haciendo que Julian y Shun quedaron con sus caritas llenas de hollín, ante ustedes Zeus.

_queridos hermanos míos-los abraza fuerte del cuello a ambos quedando atrapados en su brazos –

_Zeus, suéltame, suéltame por favor, nopuedo respirar.

_¿que? Te estas ahogando Posi-pregunto Hades burlonamente-

_yooo? No, que va! Pero veo que estas que te mueres de la envidia por queme abraza mas que a ti.

_ya, no pelen por favor .-suelta a los hermanos- 

_siéntate Zeus, que quieres beber?

_hidromiel ¡ tienes?

_la duda ofende hermano, Hilda de Asgard me dio una botella de su mejor cosecha, permíteme voy por ella.

_dile a unos de tus marines posi.

_no Hades, se llega a entera mi señora y no querrán ver como me pone Anfitrite .

_mi mujer no hace eso, al contrario respeta mis cosas personales.

_Ojala asi fuer Hera, pero están chismosa, encajosa y celosa que…asi! Hablando de chismes . ya supe Posi de la apuesta con mi hija ¿ que apostaron?

_dos millones de euros.

_el muy tarado aposto dinero, dinero mundano, en ves de apostar sus reinos o guerreros.

_cálmate Hades o te dará un infarto , mi mujer quiere ver los duelos, por eso vine ¿ los vana televisar?

_no, es algo intimo.

_lastima Perséfone quiere ver los bailes, ella no puede salir en estas fechas .

_si en el olimpo también, íbamos a ir al santuario pero no vamos a caber todos para ver los bailes .

_que propones Zeus.

_televísalo Poseidón , ya hable con Hermes esta de acuerdo en bajar y colocar el control remoto, para enviar la señal a ZEUS ENTRETAINAMENT TELEVITION Z-2000 mejor conocido como el canal celestial, tenemosla mejor programación , en le celestial sport trasmitimos en vivo mas de 50 deportes tenis, lanzamiento de lanza, bala, futbol español, italiano, ingles, mexicano, argentino en fin todos.

_ eso si, tus canales son lo mejor a mi mujer le gusta mucho el programa de "Eros informa chismes y noticias del Olimpo"

_es que nos esforzamos Hades y mucho.

_¡ SORRENTO!. Trae el teléfono blanco –mientras el cel, timbra pose , escucha una canción de Rigo Tovar: mientras buceaba en el fondo el océano, me enamore de una bellísima sirena-Poseidón empezó a mover la cabeza a ritmo de la canción y empezó a tararearla-yyy tuvimos un serenito justo al año de casa con la cara de angelito pero cola de pescado yyy..¡ sobrina! Que buena rola tienes en tu contestadora…

_¿ que te he dicho de robar cuerpor Hades?

_tú hija junto a sus lepes destruyeron mi cuerpo , Apolo aun no lo termina de sanar , así que se aguanta Shon , Ikki y Atena ¿ bien pose que te dijo?

_Zeus cuando quieras manda a Hermes .

_bien , me retiro .

_si, yo también aquí me muero del aburrimiento, nadie a quien torturar ¡ Pandora, Rada! Vámonos.

_¡SORRRENTO!

_hay , al paso que voy me va dejar sin nombre antes de tiempo. Mande usted señor.

_agarrate los calzones mi niño por que van a televisar los bailes.

_¡QUEEEEE!?-exclamo Sorrento.

_¡QUEEEEE!?

_así como lo oyen mis hijos , van a televisar el evento a todo el olimpo- dijo un tranquilo patriarca-

…..

Continuara ….


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por leer y gracias por sus rewies jejeje. Bueno damas y cabaleros niñas y niños seguimos continuando.**

**Aldo = Aldebarán**

**Javier= Shura**

_¿ Como que lo van a televisar?

_asi es hijos míos. Lo van a televisar en todo el Olimpo, Inframundo, Asgard, bueno en todos lados.

_-Dohko se masajea las cienes – a ver explícame Shion ¿ de cual fumaron? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no fumes cochinadas?.

_-Shion empieza hacer pucheros-¿cuando me has visto a mi fumar?¡cállate no respondas! Yo no le entro a eso, nunca en mi vida e fumado drogas , ni tabaco siquiera mi cuerpo es un templo.

_si, de perdición o ¿que? ¿Ya se te olvidaron los años 60 ó que tal los 70? .

_cállate Dohko.- se deja caer en el trono- por favor niños-en eso Camus empieza a tocar magistralmente el violín- no hagan quedar mal a este pobre viejo decrepito que esta en ocaso de su vida, por favor se lo ruego hijos míos, no vayan a perder.

_CAMUS YA CALLATE Y SIENTATE! Y tú no seas dramático por favor Shion.

_Calla, calla – hace hacia un lado la cara coloca la mano derecha en la frente mientras la izquierda la estira la frente a todo lo largo con la palma abierta enfrente de Dhoko- tu no sabes lo que estar viejo y lidiar con 10 pubertos calenturientos que no hacen caso.

_ya baje de espuma a tu chocolate shion , somos de la misma edad y no son los de bronce para decir que son pubertos, calenturientos tal vez si , pero pubertos ¡JAMAS! Ya todos están peludos ¿ que no los ves?-señalando a los diez restantes.

_bueno ya! El patriarca aquí soy yo! Punto y se acabo. Ahora hay que formar las parejas de bailes ¿ me ayudas Dhoko?, asi tu no tienes que bailar- esto ultimo lo dijo en secreto con su amigo del alma.-

_claro que por supuesto y desde luego que si amigo.

_que te parece mi idea., Aldebaran y Shura los ritmos latinos, Camus y Shaka el ballet, Milo y Aioria música disco y la lambada no se , tu que dices amigo.

_¿ que te parece Ángelo y Saga?

_bien muy bien,- se escuchaba un cuchicheo a espalda de los mas mayores, giraron la cabeza shion y dhoko, vieron a los demás platicando como si nada, shion carraspeó la garganta y todos voltearon a verle.- bien hijos ya tenemos las parejas.- todos helados guardaron silencio-los ritmos latinos bailaran Aldo y Javier, por obvias razones Aldo es de Brasil y Javier de España así que no veo problemas ¿ dudas? –nadie hablo, Aldo le tapaba la boca a Javier-bien continuando, Camus y Shaka ballet, son los mas finos de santuario así que creo que podrá , Milo y Aioria música disco y por ultimo Ángelo y Saga la lambada.

_ni madres a mi no me metan en sus cochinadas! –grito Ángelo-además la lambada es ritmo latino.

_si pero es categoría aparte, así lo decidieron ellos.

_pues, me rehusó a participar en esa babosada.

_¿ vez dhoko? ¿ ves? Y dices que no sufro.

_bien que baile Afrodita con Saga.

Pasaron cinco días ya todos empezaron a ensañar duro y macizo para ganarle de nuevo a Poseidón. Ángelo y Mu agarraron el rol de asistentes , entrenadores, aguadores y todo lo que termine en ORES, Camus y Shaka llevaban mucho adelanto sobre los otros ya que Camus hizo ver a Shaka videos en el youtube de Mijail Baryshnikov el más grande bailarín de ballet de todos los tiempos , empezó la música de ballet y ambos caballeros empezaron a bailar majestuosamente, tanto Camus como Shaka tenían finos y elegantes movimientos ambos se habían acoplado , el resto de la orden dorada los veían estupefactos , acuario lanzaba con facilidad a la virgen a los aires cachándolo de nuevo con una fragilidad de cristal, Shion estaba que lloraba al ver tan elegante ejecución de ambos caballeros, los roles estaban ya bien definidos Camus el hombre Shaka la mujer cuando por fin dio por terminada la pieza musical Camus termina de rodillas ante Shaka que a su vez el pareciera que aceptaba una propuesta matrimonial, toda la orden dorada se puso de pie y aplaudió efusivamente , vivas, bravos y hurras se escucharon por todo el gran gimnasio , ambos caballeros se sentaron y era el turno de Milo y Aioria, tenían que aceptar que sabían moverse aunque a Milo aun le fallaba muchos pasos, pero ese era el propósito de los ensayos con ayuda didáctica y con la canción de mama mia! De abba iban mejorando , mas en un giro Milo siempre se caía al ver esto Shion tomo a Dhoko del brazo lo llevo al centro de el gym, ordeno que pusieran la canción de Dancing Queen y cual Travolta le sacaron brillo al piso ambos vejestorios – así se bailan estas canciones milo , aprende ¿ ok? ( dijo el patriarca)- volvieron hacer las practicas hasta que la final Milo no cayo al piso , todos le aplaudieron ese triunfo a su compañero de armas, acto seguido el tango, por Javier y Aldo que estos no daban con bolas, Javier no quería ser la mujer el quería ser el hombre pero…-seamos sinceros Shura ¿Cuándo has visto a una mujer tan fea y grandota? pregunto el patriarca y con ese argumento se chingo al español-

_ok, bueno ¡JAVIER Y ALDO ¡ ustedes siguen-grito MM.

_NO! Seguimos nosotros gritaron Saga Y Aioria.

_bien , MU! Pon la lambada, ahí vengo.

_¿adonde y tan peinado?

_voy con a señorita Saori tengo que ver unos vestidos pa´ estos .

_ok, aquí te espero.

CUARTO DE ATENA.

_estos son los vestidos que les voy aprestar MM.

_gracias, los voy a ver, veamos mmm.

_¿ sucede algo?

_el de ballet esta bien de hecho me gusta muy clásico blanco con rosa, ¿ quien va ser la mujer en las música disco? Asi! Milo, me gusta este vestido rosa de lunares negros, verde limón, blancos ¡miree! Hasta tiene las botas blancas y la yadema a juego con el vestido, me gusta le vestido en línea "A" la cual esta abierta demás pero se le vera bien al bicho ese, minifalda negra, blusa a rayas color pasteles bien para Aioria que bailara la lambada….¿ este es le vestido para el tango?

_si Masara de Muerte ¿ no te gusta?.

_no, esta muy santurrón, mi señora ¿ no tiene algo más descarado?

_¡MASCARA!.

_¿ que?

_nada, pues ve el armario a ver que te sirve.

_ …no…no..no..muy lago…nada… escotado..no..no..no..¡VALGAME!...no…no..no..¡BRAVO! encontré este –saca uno de seda negra a medio muslo, con escote en "V", con los tirantes delgado y dedicados con el escote de la espalda hasta donde termina la espalda y empieza el cóccix-¡ESTE! Este me llevare para shura.

_no puedes.

_¿ por que no?.

_por que eso es mi fondo completo que va de bajo de mis vestidos.

_-ya decía yo que ese vestido no era de ella- no importa el no lo sabe y usted no le diga.

_veo que sabes de esto Ángelo .

_claro que lo se, mi abuelita, mi mama trabajaron en Francia con KoKo Shanel, por eso, se de esto , veía a mi abuelita enseñarle a mi mamá.

Volvió a el gym con los vestidos para las "mujeres" empezó por Shaka le ayudo a ponerse unas medias color blanco, el tutu blanco y el payasito rosa, Misty le recogió la larga cabellera le hizo raya a un lado formo en la nuca un hermoso chongo en forma de moño , acto seguido maquillo discretamente al Virgen, rosa pálido sus labios , sombras en tono fuertes para darles profundidad, realce a los ojos, lo dejaron tan bien vestido que si no fuera por que ya sabia que era hombre muy hombre requeté hombre dos tres le hubieran el echado los perros, siguió el turno de Milo a gritos y sombrerazos y por MM amenazo con mandarlo al yomutso se dejo vestir, le pusieron el vestido rosa con lunares de colores, las botas de plataformas blancas MM , lo sentó a la fuerza para que Misty hiciera lo suyo cepillo sus cabellos azules saco del copete dos largo mechones que caían a cada lado le coloco la yadema a juego delineo exageradamente los ojos le coloco sombras rosa fuerte en los parpados todo muy exagerado.

_por que Shaka parece princesa y yo un… payaso.

_no milo, no, de hecho quedaste muy bien, así se maquillaban las mujeres en los 70´s para ir a la disco, era los tiempos de amor y paz la sicodelia.

_¿ en verdad Misty?.

_si, Milo, confía en mi ¿ ok? .

_deja de quejarte bicho, además el es profesional.

Con Aioria se batallo un poco menos pero batallo , se puso la minifalda negra circular, la blusa a rayas color pastel, zapatos de piso negro, misty no trabajo mucho en le solo le coloco una peluca castaña larga hasta su cintura, lo maquillo discretamente y listo! Faltaba shura que estaba ensayando con aldebaran… tres horas después y nada seguían sin dar con bola..hasta que …

_ya me tiene arto, me tiene hasta la madre ustedes dos! En serio ya –dijo enojado Mm-¿no creo que no puedan hacer las cosas bien?

_en serio MM , me esfuerzo mucho-dijo apenado Aldo- además Javier esta muy duro no se suelta.

_ si tu lo puedes hacer mejor hazlo- dijo enojado Javier.

Estaba tan enojado que acepto el reto, sin mirar agarro a alguien de la mano se fue al centro y dio la orden de poner la música, empezó la musica…se alejo de su pareja de baileempezo amverse como si fuera a torear dio un paso al frente mientras su pareja la daba hacia atrás, su acompañante alzo de golpe los braso bajándolos lentamente por sus costados mientras se movia seximente su caderas coloco sus manos en jarra dejo una en su cadera mientras que ocn el dedo índice de la otra llamaba a MM como retándolo, este dio un paso al frente como aceptando el reto , de golpe Mm puso su pierna izquierda ligeramente flexionada mientras la derecha le tenia totalmente hecho hacia atrás recta, su pareja hizo el mismo movimiento pero con las piernas contarías se pusieron rápido en firmes mientras se tomaban de la mano, volvieron hacer el mismo movimiento ya agarrados de la mano entrelazaron sus brasos empezaron a girar por todo el gym de pronto su pareja le pone su pierna derecha en la cintura de MM y este da vuelta con la pierna en su cintura lo hace hacia delante mientras lo sostiene con la mano izquierda, con la derecha empieza abajar por todo el torso de su pareja hasta que llega a muslo, lo retraer hacia le empiezan a dar giros , de pronto se sueltan el se queda viendo mientras el otro gira se para de golpe y Mm le da la espalda camina decidido hacia el ,lo abraza por la espalda le acaricia el pecho a MM mientras retrae la pierna izquierda para entrelazarla con la de MM hasta que llega a la cintura de MM, mientras MM el le acaricia la pierna da un giro y lo avienta lejos el se hace hacia atrás mientras MM lo sigue para no dejarlo huir su acompañante "cae" quedando a la cintura de Mm, este le ofrece la mano para levantarlo le da unos giros lo abraza por detrás el respinga como gozándolo se acaricia el pecho el mismo, mientras MM hunde su nariz en el cabello y lo aprisiona en su brazos rodeando su cintura, acto seguido empiezan a cambiar juntos con los pasos muy abiertos uno, dos, tres pasos lo avienta en frente sin soltarlo de los brazos queda justo enfrente de Camus regalándole una sonrisa seductora ( Camus se abochorna) MM lo jala para retraerlo d e nuevo haciéndolo girar tres veces cuando quedan juntos MM lo toma por la cintura, se mueve seximente unos segundos el da un paso largos atrás quenado su pareja arriba de el , va subiendo mientras acaricia el pecho de su pareja se podía ver la lujuria en los ojos de ambos quedan enfrente uno del otro Mm lo avienta sin soltarlo de la mano derecha lo regresa a el de golpe ambos se quedan mirando se acaba la música, ambos respiraban agitadamente por el baile, ambos se dieron cuenta de algo nadie hablaba ambos voltearon a ver a su compañeros de armas y vieron a todo literalmente con la baba caída y la quijada en el piso y aun Saori muy muy avergonzada de pronto todos aplaudieron con ahínco.

_usted dos bailaran el Tango!-grito Shion.

_Maestro usted sabe que esas cosas me dan pena. Ángelo no quiere bailar

_ nada de pena Mu , no sabia que bailaras tango hijo. Y tu o bailas o bailas

_no, me niego , vilmente me niego- lo jala Shion y se lo lleva a lo oscurito que nadie escuche- solo una cosa MM ¿ quieres que todos sepan que te gustan los ositos cariñositos?.

_no se atreverá.

_¿ quiere probarme hijo? Y de paso que lloraste con Bambi , te gusta Candy Candy y que le tienes miedo a las arañas?.-MM puso cara de miedo, terror y espanto- ¿ entonces que?

_esta bien ,pero si es Mu el que baila conmigo y si yo soy el hombre.

_genial!-aplaudió como niño-salgamos de aquí…. Ya tenemos pareja de Tango Mu y Ángelo.

_no quiero saber que hizo el patriarca para convencerlo.

_y ni quieras sabes Camus , el patriarca tiene métodos místicos para eso, mejor así déjalo amigo mío.

CONTINUARA….


	4. Chapter 4

Al mismo tiempo se estaban entrenando en el palacio submarino.

n/a: la canción que aquí aparecen son MR.

Después de varios días , las marines empezaron a ensayar , tres hombres y Sorrento que le hacia de mujer, sin embargo no daban con bola por mas que se esforzaban , Poseidón al punto del colapso nervios y viendo se derrotado empezó a llamar a al banco donde tenia su basta fortuna apara que le depositaran los dos millones de euros a su sobrina, Hermes ya había terminado de instalar el vía satélite desde el santuario para le canas celestial Z-2000, de vez en vez daban capsulas informativas en el programa de Eros informa, pues estaban a 15 días de empezar los duelos

_por ZEUS! , dime hermano mio ¿ que hice para merecer semejantes idiotas?, te ayude a derrotar a papi, a engañar a Hades y como me pagas? Con estos mensos - haciendo plegarias al cielo- estos ,no dan con bolas….SORRENTO!- todo histérico-

_¿ ahora que?!- también gritando-

_¿ me estas gritando? ¡ a mi? El emperador de los océanos!

_este…yo…no …¿ como cree eso?...ando muy presionado señor.

_eso crei.¿ como vamos?

_bien , los chicos ya dominan los bailes , el que ocupa ayuda soy yo .

_¿ por que?

_...señor, soy el único que le hace de mujer , estoy cansado , ya confundo la gimnasia con la magnesia , no se ni como me llamo, ayer baile tango en ves de ballet .

_ni modo te aguantas ¿ o que siguieres?

_que me ayude kaza.

_¿who?

_kaza.

_¿ el feo?

_he?...si ese.

_NO!

_por que no?

_por feo, míralo bien …pos dios! que feo, no se como lo deje ser parte de mi armada.- se acerca al equipo de sonido , conecta el micrófono, aclara su garganta- ¿ me escuchan?-siiiii- que bueno. HEY TU EL FEO!- kaza ( gritaron todos) – como sea, tu el feo –señor (reclama Sorrento)- si , tú el que voltio.

_mande señor.

_tu no participas ¿ ok?

_¿por que mi señor?

_por feo – le pone una bolsa de papel en la cara , Sorrento con una gran gota de sudor en la frente-así esta mejor que nadie te vea.

_pero señor.

_nada de peros kasita así te quedas.-sorrento jala a poseidon-

_mi señor el puede ayudarme.

_asi.

_si el tiene la capacidad de tomar la forma que sea.

_¿no?

_si, ¿ no sabia?

_si, claro-miente- es el estrés , a ver tu el feo , quítate la bolsa. A ver, cambia de forma.

_que quiere ver mi señor.

_una linda señorita- asi se cambio de forma en tetis, saori, shaina, esmeralda incluso en Anfitrite, Poseidón empezó a aplaudir como niño chiquito.- que bien , que bien así quédate de chica guapa , así no asustaras a los presentes y sobre todo a mi, de ahora en adelante tu ayudaras a Sorrento a serás la segunda mujer.

_como ordene , mi señor.

_TETISSS!-resuena en todo el templo-

_mande usted.

_ya están listos los vestuarios? Ya quiero verlos.

_si me señor ya están listos.

_SORRENTO! KAZA!

_mande- con una gran gota de sudor en la frente-

_pruébense los trajes ..TETISSSSS.

_estoy de tras mi señor.

_bueno ya les esta gustando asustarme…que se prueben los trajes.

El traje de Sorrento es negro con un muño atrás de color rojo, lo maquillo de negro se veia hermoso, kasa que se quedo como tetis , se le puso un vestido setentero color roo sicodélico bordado con lentejuela y canutillo

_ que esperan que no bailan….musica maestro!-dio la señal y Anfitrite puso la música de ballet-

Empezó a escucharse la música del cascanueces, Sorrento salió hermoso en su traje negro con un gran moño rojo atrás, dio un elegante salto se vio hermoso en los aires tan hermoso que Isaac se le olvido cacharlo y cayo de pompas al piso.

_hay! Hay!.

_perdón, perdón perdón, este se me olvido cacharte.

_y por tu cumpa me duele el atractivo visual.

_ a ver despejen el área esclavos mios, kasaaa, io a la pista de baile, viejaaaaa pon la música disco.

_si amor!- de un momento a otro se escucho I will survive de traje sicodélico con lentejuela salio dando giros io y kasa, de hermoso color rojo vivo con lentejuela ,con amplia campana en las mangas del pantalón ..todo un jhon travolta …un pie en frente del otro moviendo la cadera uno, dos, uno dos, paso atrás paso adelante era como si una escena de la película fiebre de sábado por la noche se estuviera viendo en vivo todos ahí presente se quedaron boca abierto, Poseidón saco a bailar a su señora esposa , una trigueña hermosa de ojos azul profundo como los mares entonces…todos los presentes anonadados viendo a el emperador de los océano y esposa bailar se termino la pieza.

_wow! Jefe nunca lo había visto bailar.

_no me gusta opacar a hades ya sabes como se cree….pero siempre he sido buen bailarin.

_y cantante también , amor por que no cantas algo?

_que? No no que pena ( en secreto) en la noche te canto .

_jefe apoco canta.

_y muy bien , apolo se queda corto .

_noo!?

_anda amor cántame una .

_ok, ya que insistes ..va para ti amore mio….Perdoname mi amor…por ser tan guapo, simplemente es un regalo celestial ( Anfitrite pone cara con ojos de corazón) que quieres? Las mujeres me persiguen ( tu eres la catedral , las demás son capillas amor), me han convertido en su objeto sexuaaaaal.

Perdoname mi amor por ser tan guapo, inexplicable lo que tengo que sufrir, las mujeres me seducen, me enamoran

Yo simplemente me tengo que dejaaar!si supieras por ahí …lo que tengo que sufrir ( los generales con cara de whats) con tantas mujeres que me quieren conquistar y que quieren disfrutar de mis placeres ( que tu conoces chiquitita).

Perdoname, perdoname mi amor,perdoname, perdoname mi amor,.

Si supieras por ahí lo que tengo que sufrir con tantas mujeres, que me quieren conquistar y que quieren disfrutar de mis placeres.

Perdoname mi amor por ser tan guapo, inexplicable lo que tengo que sufrir….- se termina la canción y nadie mas que Anfitrite estaba aplaudiendo como adolecente.

_bravo, bravo mi amor eres único….

_gracias mi amor…ahora ustedes a bailarrrrr …Isaac ahora si cacha a sorrento , me lo vas a desnalgar y es el mas hermoso de ustedes si se fractura el coxis no bailara y luego quien le va ser de mujer?...tu? .

Sale de un lado Isaac da tres saltos largos el cuarto salto da un giro y cae de puntas al piso del otro da pequeños saltos sorrentos cae en una pierna con la otra flexionada delante de el , da un especia de patadita en corto uno , dos tres veces el mismo paso se iba acercando a Isaac se toman de las manos hacen una especie de equis cada uno tres veces seguidas para zafarse del agarre y dar vueltas por separado , Isaac sale de escena quedando Sorrento solo, empieza a girar y girar como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana de pronto se queda quito , vuelve a escena Isaac, dando vueltas en un solo pie como los bailes rusos queda frente a sorrento, lo toma de la cintura , agarra impulso y la avienta por los aires , ahora silo cacha y lo muestra en lo alto con una sola mano, todos incluso Poseidón se pusieron de pie para aplaudirles .

_ de eso estoy hablando , de eso, eso fue hermoso bravo, bravo si seguimos asi..tomen esas caballeros atenienses.

_claro que si jefe.

Los ánimos se subieron en los fondos de los mares , ya estaba casi todo listo solo faltaba que llegara la fecha indicada y empezarían el concurso.

_-Y a solo cinco días del concurso ambos equipos ya están más que listos, atenienses y marines, ¿ quien ganara? ¿ Poseidón o Atena? , bien abran sus apuestas , informo desde el santuario, Cupido , tienes los micrófonos papi-

_gracias hijo por tu transmisión , esto se va aponer bueno ¿ no cre mami?

_asi es hijo mío, bien en otras noticias déjame decirte Hijo, Eros que de nuevo se vio a tu abuelo de pic nic en elíseos con una mujer que no es tu abuela o sea Hera por tal motivo…-

_que chismosos , no se como vez eso Anfititre.

_tu déjame , a ti no te digo nada cuando te pones a ver las tv novelas del canal 02 estelar, digo …paño de lagrimas? ¿ Betty la horrible?

_o pues..es que están muy padre, Armand, ya va a descubrir que Isabel es en verdad Betty y se ve a armar la gorda yy hablando de gordas tengo hambre los ensayos me dejan cansado.

_de que amor?, si no haces nada.

_de ver y coordinar .

_haaa, bueno que quieres cenar- suena el cel- si, bueno?, hola sobrina! Si, aquí esta , si, si si, si, Poseidonnn

_no grites

_te habla Atena.

Y asi se van volando los cinco dias….

Damas y caballeros , amazonas, diosas y demás yo Eros seré su anfitrión en este gran concurso de baile… bailando por un.. a perdón ambles televidentes, esa programa es de otro canal … bien como iba diciendo hoy es la ignauración de el concurso de baile "La otra guerra" patrocinado por papi Zeus, desde luego coca-col y persi ambos refresco de los dioses, les recuerdo que trasmitimos en vivo y en directo desde el coliseo que pertenece al santuario de mi prima Atena..prima saluda _la cámara la enfoca_ todo esta muy in nada out, van llegando las celebridades , las nueve musas espero que la tía Terpsícore no se infarte al ver como danzan estos chicos y por ultimo y no menos importantes los jueces que serán Hilda de Asgard, Alberich y Hagen todos de asgard , que neutral se escucha todo eso, bueno solo esperamos a que lleguen Zeus, Hades ( muero por verlo) y Poseidón para dar inicio… no olviden beber AMBRICIAN la bebida celestial …haaaa…solo para dioces…

**Espero les guste, se que es un poco corto, pido disculpas por la tardanza, espero pronto actualizar besos a todos. Prometo hacerlo mas chusco la próxima vez**


	5. Chapter 5

_ vamos a tranbambalinas!  
>_ gracias papi! ... vemos llegar a ambas escuadras...miren no' más ahi viene SAGA de géminis o sera KANON?. que importa! Son igual de guapos...vengan, vengan!- le dice al camarografo- Señor saga, señor saga- lo atiende- como se siete para esta nueva batalla?<br>_ bien.  
>_ seguro?<br>_ ujum- se va de largo-  
>_ huy! Hombre de pocas palabras...quien viene? Es, es? AFRODITA DE PISCIS! ...AFRO, AFRO! por favor una palabras.<br>_ CLARO AMOR! TU PREGUNTA- saludando a la camara con besos y giñando un ojo-  
>_ como se siente para esta competencia.<br>_ muy bien- modelando a la camara- muy conteto, nos hemos esforzado mucho para esto.  
>_ por que lo dice?- afro sigue coqueteando a la camara-<br>_no sabes ! Batallar con esta bola de trogloditas, es un fastido...  
>Los caballeros en un lado viendo a afrodita.<br>_ que no se supone , que el no queria participar- susurro aioros-  
>_ no queria- mascara con una vena saltandole en la frente- vio las camaras , todo el circo..<br>_ si amor, tenemos confinza en ganar- decia alegremente afro, cuando mascara lo agarro de la camisa y se lo llevo arrastras a los camerinos- nos vemos mas tarde galannn!  
>_ deja de hacer el ridiculo dita y ya callate!<br>_ AMARGADO- cruza de manos, hace puchero- mi belleza estaba siendo transmitida a nivel mundial.  
>_ la television aunmenta 20 kilos.- dijo shaka de lo más tranquilo.<br>_ QUEEEEEEE?! osea que me vi de 100 kilos?  
>_ asi es - se burlo mascara-<br>_ hay veces que te oido!  
>_ lo se.- dice cinicamente MM-<p>_ papi! Publico en general ahi vienen los MARINES!.. Sorrento, todo un Adonis ( sin ofender Ado.) Mirennnnn Isaac! ...sorrento! Unas palabras al publico.<br>_ hola que tal cupido. Nada en especial, venimos a dar lo mejor de nosotros.  
>_ supongo que quieren revancha por la vez pasada?<br>_ no, no,- todo apenado- no somos rencorosos.  
>_ MIRENNN!... es Io, saluda Io...pero quien es el feo?.<br>_ es kaza, el bailara _ en serio?. Lo permitio mi tio?  
>_ claro , es marina, ya veran la sorpresa que les daremos.<br>_ muy bien... volvemos contigo pa!

_ gracias cupi!... estamos en el palco principal con Zeus, saludo abue, Hades , dí hola Hades,- hola-, hummm y por último Poseidon, hola tío!- hola sobrino, publico bonito que nos acompaña!- Hades no dijo mucho tío- ya lo conoces, le gusta hacerce el muerto- todoa rien- jajaja, los dejo, voy con Atena. Hola prima! Que guapa- gracias Eros- prima tus caballeros se ven confiados- si bueno asi son- dime aca entre nos, de quien estas enamorada, de el guapote de saga, el papacito de milo o el burro con alas?- primo! Preguntale a tu hijo- jejeje es broma...mamí vamos contigo al estudio.  
>_ gracias... en cuanto los capitanes salgan y den la señal dará inico el baile.<p>

Camerinos , lado de los marines.  
>_ la cosa es asi, vamos a salir los siete vamos a saludar al publico , a los dioses y se realizara el numero de abertura. Entendieron?<br>_ si- gritaron los seis restantes

Camerinos caballeros.  
>_ aquien se le ocurrio esta flamante idea?- grito mm-<br>_ a el- grito el resto señalando a Shura-  
>_ nunca creí que se fuera a tomar en cuenta esa idea.<br>_ ajá , ahora tenemos que hacer el ridiculo más grande.  
>_ calmate mascarita, es solo un baile, además de que te quejas- le dice milo- vas a salir de hombre, jodido yo que saldre de mujer.<br>_ hablando de eso...MISTYYYY! MISSTYYYYY!

Coliseo , se encienden reflectores aparecen Sorrento y Saga, se dan la mano, van con los juezes a saludarlos.  
>_ Damas y caballeros!, niñas y niños! Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a el primer concurso de baile, entre los dorados de Atena y las marinas de Poseidon...un fuerte abrazo a los catorce participantes.<br>Aparecen todos vestidos elegantemente en traje de etiqueta. Empieza un bals, los catorce en sus puestos empiezan a moverse elegantemete, iba como a mitad la pieza los 14 se dirigen al publico y sacan a bailar a 14 mujeres, teniendo Kanon el detalle de sacar a Hera, esta por terminar la pieza , todos van a dejar a las chicas a sus asientos, cada uno toma un lugar al rededor de la pista de baile, empieza el segundo bals, todos empiezan a moverse a ese ritmo, el publico esta espectante se produce un apagón que dura apenas segundos, se ilumina todo menos la pista...un reflector rojo ilumina el centro de pronto varias luces de colores y empieza una musica disco, quedando cuatro personas en la pista, una chica veatida de rojo electrico , zapato de plataforma, cabello tipo afro color rosa, su pareja de pantalon , saco blanco, camisa roja electrica, un hombre muy atractivo cabello castaño con el traje color azul cielo, camisa rosa fiucha con lunares de colores abierta de los primetos tres botones, la chica que lo acompaña, con el veatodo en linea A volado rosa fiucha como la camisa de su pareja, cabello suelto, copete, mechones a los lados, bota con plataforma color blanca ,i suvivor a todo lo queda, las luces la sicodelia...  
>_ pero quienes son las chicas!?... muy guapas ellas, la peliazul... chiquita aque hora sales por el pan!- grita Eroz- que es cupi?- le pasa un papel-se nos informa que la peliazul es ni más ni menos que Milo de escorpion... upsss! Jejeje. Volvamos a la acción...el paso del tren ...se toca la boina...e reilete...eso que bien...que pasa milo y sorrentos son avetados por lo alto! ! No podemos ver nada...( Hooooo...Hiiii...haaaa) se ven caer dos chicas pero, per0, no son ni Milo, ni Sorrentos ...dos rubias veatidas en tutu...empieza el balet! Pero sigue los setenteros.<br>En eso las " chicas" vuelven a ser lanzadas a lo alto, las camaras siguen a las chicas cuando caen las reciben Camus e Isaac...  
>_ pero que genial! Es un popurri, el lago de los cisnes wow!. Pero quienes son las rubias?... en serio? Wowww shaka y kaza, ummm que no es hombre? Uno muy feo?...haaa se me informa que el es camaleonico y que se comvirtio en su compañera tetis. No olviden tomat Ambomrosian la bebida de los dioses y para que puedan bailar igual que ellos, tener huesos fuertes clacitronina x- y , no consuman mujeres embarazadas lactando y menores de 10 años...<p>

Continuara... 


End file.
